


hear your voice

by bfys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfys/pseuds/bfys
Summary: “Lance,” the voice repeats on the other end of the phone. Something about the way it rolls off his tongue, almost like a purr, does unexplainable things to Lance's arousal. “You can call me Keith. Now, tell me… is there anything in particular that you’re looking for tonight?”When Lance swallows, he finds that his mouth has gone dry. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Anything you want me to do, I guess.”"Anything?”Keith hums. “I can work with that."Lance calls a phone sex hotline for the first time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	hear your voice

In Lance’s defense, he is currently desperate _and_ horny. Otherwise, he would never actually spend the time to search up the number to a phone sex hotline. Really. He wouldn’t.

Today is an exception. Everyone knows that people don’t make the best decisions when they’re all hot and bothered, an irrational craving for lust guiding every action, but Lance can’t even bring himself to care. It’s been far too long since he’s last had a partner in the bedroom, so naturally, calling someone and having phone sex is the next best option.

Just the thought of getting himself off to the sound of a person’s voice whispering dirty and erotic things in his ear is already enough to make his dick half hard in his pants. A hand snakes down to palm himself through his jeans, grinding between his legs, and he lets out a shaky breath. It takes considerable willpower not to unzip his pants and give in to the pleasure right there, but that would be ruining the fun.

First, Lance needs to actually make the call.

He picks up the phone, fingers hovering over the buttons. The whole thing is nerve-wrecking because he’s never done anything like this before, but it also makes him impossibly turned on if the twitch in his pants is anything to go by. Before he can stall any longer, he punches in the number and waits for the dial tone to ring three times before someone picks up.

“Hey there,” a voice drawls from the other end. It’s low and husky with a flirtatious tilt to it, and maybe Lance should’ve expected this, but it makes his heart beat just a little bit faster.

“Hi,” he manages to reply. “Is this, um…” He trails off, mentally cursing himself. He can’t possibly ask aloud if he had dialed a phone sex hotline.

There’s a chuckle on the other end, a little breathy. _Hot_ , Lance’s brain supplies unhelpfully. “First time calling?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” the guy says, and wow, that was smooth. The line itself is almost enough to draw out an embarrassing, eager sound from Lance. He shouldn’t be this worked up just by hearing someone’s voice, even if that voice is sultry and murmuring right by his ear. “What should I call you?”

“Oh—um.” He pauses, unsure about the protocol for these things. “Lance.”

“Lance,” the man repeats. Something about the way it rolls off his tongue, almost like a purr, does unexplainable things to his arousal. “You can call me Keith. Now, tell me… is there anything in particular that you’re looking for tonight?”

When Lance swallows, he finds that his mouth has gone dry. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Anything you want me to do, I guess.”

_“Anything?”_ Keith hums. “I can work with that. Why don’t you start by running your hands over your body? Imagine they’re my hands. I want to touch all of you, your chest, your hips, your inner thighs…”

Lance shudders and obeys without resistance, giving himself fully to Keith’s instructions. His hands rub over his clothing, igniting a trail of fire with each area he passes, and he can hear his breath hitch when his fingers ghost over the obvious bulge in his pants.

The noise doesn’t go unnoticed by Keith. “You’re already hard, aren’t you?”

“Ngh,” Lance hisses in lieu of a response. It’s embarrassing because he can’t deny that he _is_ hard, cock straining against the fabric, but all Keith has done is whisper some dirty words to him. This isn’t good. They’ve only just started and he already feels close to begging.

“What are you wearing, Lance?”

He looks down. “Just a T-shirt and jeans.”

“Good,” Keith says. Then his voice drops an octave and Lance’s arousal spikes. “Take them off.”

The authoritative command shoots straight to his dick, and Lance swears he has never moved so fast before. His clothes are gone within seconds, thrown aside and discarded. It leaves him feeling exposed in the best way, almost like someone is there watching him, making each action that much more scandalous. He waits, chest heaving for Keith’s next command.

“I bet you look so good, so desperate for me. Run your hands along your body again, slowly, but don’t touch your cock yet, okay? Not until I say so.”

Lance groans, obediently avoiding his flushed cock as he presses a hand to his chest and drags it down. Tingles spread along his spine as he makes his way to his hip bones, further, further. “Ah… Keith…”

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” he stammers. It does, but it’s not enough. Keith is sweet-talking in his ear, his cock is leaking against his stomach, and it’s not nearly enough anymore. “Can I—”

“You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” Keith interjects, and _yes_ , Lance wants to say, he wants it. So badly. “But I think you can hold out a bit longer.”

Lance breathes out. “F-fuck.” It’s torturous, his hands still moving up and down his body, touching everywhere except the part that needs it most. And if he stops altogether, he won’t have any stimulation at all.

“Good,” Keith murmurs, the sound of a smirk echoing in his voice. “I love seeing you like this, all worked up, your pretty cock standing for me to see. Are you leaking, Lance? So beautiful, so _hard_ for me.”

He can feel a bead of precum pooling at the tip, slowly making its way down the length, and he wants nothing more than to inch his hand closer from where it’s rubbing circles on his inner thighs. Wants to roll his whole palm against himself, but he _can’t_. Because Keith didn’t tell him to yet. “I-I need—”

“Hm? Something you need?” Keith teases, making Lance groan in frustration. “Do you need a hand around your pretty cock? Need me to stroke you until you’re screaming, chasing your release while I jerk you off faster?”

His cock twitches, evidently interested in Keith’s offer, and Lance lets out a whimper. Keith, of course, doesn’t pass up this opportunity.

“You liked that,” he says, not a question. The low rumble of his voice has Lance shuddering. “Go on, then. I want to hear you.”

Lance wastes no time, hand flying to his cock which is now throbbing against his grip as he curls his fingers around it. He gives it a squeeze. Moans spill from his mouth and he can’t help but imagine that Keith is the one touching him, stroking him, smearing the precum that’s drooling from the tip. He moves up and down, the friction deliciously sinful after being neglected for so long.

“Just like that.” Keith speaks in a tone that’s low and husky. There’s a tilt to his voice now, almost like a growl. “God, the sounds you make, Lance. You have no idea how hot you sound right now, how hard I am for you. Tell me how it feels.”

Just the thought of there being a possibility that Keith is getting off to him as well does unbelievable things for Lance’s arousal. It’s like he’s on fire, desire growing inside of him. He picks up the pace, wanting more, _more_ , and his hips rock up to the rhythm of his strokes. Brushing a finger across the slit, Lance tries unsuccessfully to bite back another moan. “Feels—ah, feels good. I—I think I’m close—”

“Shit, _Lance_.” And it’s unfair, really, how Keith says his name in such an erotic way. “Are you going to beg for it? Show me just how desperate you are?”

“P-please,” Lance chokes out. A whimper follows soon after, hips jerking forward. He’s panting, legs trembling, actually _trembling_ like his knees have completely gone weak. His hand maintains a steady rhythm along the length of his shaft. The familiar burning sensation coils in his lower abdomen and he’s so hard it’s almost painful. “Please, I need—” He twists his hand, applies pressure just right. “Oh fuck—I’m gonna—”

_“Stop.”_

Keith’s order is absolute and Lance’s hand falls away, even though it goes against every instinct in his body. He’s so far gone that he barely registers what happened, but when he does, he _whines_ helplessly at the loss. He can’t help it—a cry is ripped from his lungs, body thrashing on the mattress, cock absolutely aching. His hands curl around the bedsheets, back arching in search of more stimulation that isn’t there. Keith is moaning against his ear, whispering encouraging words about how good he is for obeying, how beautiful he looks when he fully loses control, but Lance’s mind is still foggy and hazy. He had been _so close_.

“Fuck,” he pants when he’s collected himself a bit and regained some of his breath, “I thought it was your job to get me off. Not—not to tease me like this.”

There’s a chuckle on the other end of the phone. “It’ll be worth it, I promise. You’re doing so good for me. Take a minute to calm down, and then I want you to get the lube and finger yourself. On your knees.”

Breath hitching, Lance feels his cock twitch, an eager participant in Keith’s plans. He grabs the bottle of lube from his nightstand and pours the liquid generously over his fingers before holding himself in position, just like he was told. With his ass presented to Keith in the air, he reaches back and slides in the first finger.

“Mm, _Keith_.” A surge of desire courses through his body as he begins to move his hand back and forth.

“That’s it, prepare yourself for me. Add another finger.” Following Keith’s instructions feel like sin and arousal builds in Lance’s body once again. “Feels good?”

“Yes, _yes_ , oh god,” he gasps, another digit penetrating past his walls.

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith’s voice is husky, like he’s holding himself back, with an edge to it that shoots straight to his groin. “You sound so fucking hot. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Hah—please.” He can’t help it, already back to begging. It’s almost too much, too much. “I-I need your cock.”

Keith growls in response, like his own self-control has snapped. “I’m going to fuck you. Right _now_.”

And Lance thinks he just about loses it right there, with how blunt and direct the words are. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his entire life.

With that, he lets his imagination take over and each thrust of his fingers is Keith’s cock pushing deeper into him, Keith’s hands gripping around his waist as he fucks into Lance relentlessly. He can almost hear it—the snap of Keith’s hips, the unmistakable sound of skin on skin. The way he’s being stretched open as he adds a third finger.

“Ah, f-fuck.” Lance’s face twists with pleasure. Even to his own ears, he sounds broken— _wrecked_ —and he can feel himself falling apart, shaking with how good it feels.

“That’s right,” Keith is still whispering dirty words to him from the other end. “You’re taking me so well, so _tight_. God, I’m going to ruin you, Lance. I’ll make you scream by the end of this.”

A groan rips through Lance’s throat, long and drawn out. Guttural, from his core. The words are downright _filthy_ and it spurs him on, makes his skin burn all over. “Harder, Keith, I need—more—”

“Yeah?”

He begins to increase the speed of his thrusts, imagining Keith’s cock pulsing inside of him. His fingers curl and brush against his prostate, and his hips jerk forward, mouth falling open. “ _Oh_ —oh fuck. I’m not gonna last—”

“Right there, hm?” Keith voice drips with honey, but he sounds breathless too, like he’s just as fucked out as Lance is. It adds to the fantasy, makes every thrust feel impossibly good. “Keep going, god, don’t stop. _Shit_ , I’m so hard. So hard for you, Lance _._ ”

Lance clenches around his fingers, pressing into the same spot over and over. He’s rutting into the sheets now, delicious friction stimulating his cock, flushed and weeping and _throbbing._ With each movement and shift of his legs, his climax creeps closer. He can feel himself teetering right at the edge, chasing release with feverish desire as he loses himself to the moans and ragged breaths coming from the phone’s speaker.

“Keith, _Keith._ ” His voice cracks. God, he needs this, needs it so _bad_. “I-I’m—ah, I’m close—”

“Fuck, let me hear you,” Keith says, and Lance can feel the last shreds of his composure snapping. “Come, Lance. Come for me.”

“Ngh—gah—!” He makes a choked noise, at the mercy of Keith’s commands until the very end. His orgasm hits him with double the force, having been denied of it the first time. Lance comes in hot spurts all over his stomach and bedsheets, back arching and hips stuttering uncontrollably. Pleasure floods his body, mind clouded with ecstasy, and his chest is still heaving when he collapses on the mattress, muscles giving out. “Fuck. Holy shit.”

On the other end, Keith hums. “You did so well. I hope you found it enjoyable?”

“Y-yeah, I did,” Lance answers. Embarrassment spreads through him then, and it hits him all at once that he really just did that. Get off to an operator on a phone sex hotline. “Um… thanks.”

A chuckle echoes through the speakers. “No problem. Have a good night.”

And the line goes dead.


End file.
